Question: $ \left(\dfrac{125}{64}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}$
Answer: Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big(? \Big)^{3}=\dfrac{125}{64}$ Figure out what goes in the blank: $\Big({\dfrac{5}{4}}\Big)^{3}=\dfrac{125}{64}$ So $\left(\dfrac{125}{64}\right)^{\frac{1}{3}}=\dfrac{5}{4}$